Who You Drove Away
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Sequal to "Who You Let In", Remy becomes and addict and a heartbroken Milana is driven away.
1. Problems at Home

Sequel to "Who You Let In", another Remy/Milana fic in which I own the femanine, purple side of the duo and do not own anyone else but Jackie.

Would love reviews!

Ice Lynx

----------------------

"Something's wrong with Remy," Milana said, sighing unhappily as she held the steaming cup of tea closer. Her tail was swaying over the back of the stool as she took a sip of the drink, then put the cup down on the island and looked up at her father, her brown eyes tired and confused.

"Vot's been happening?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly anxious. Milana usually didn't usually show up at the mansion during the day, working most days and liking to sleep in on her day off.

"I don't know, but he's been coming home drunk allot," Milana shook her head helplessly. "And he always seems angry. I don't get it, everything was just getting really good, you know?"

Kurt nodded, remembering his visit last week when he had found his daughter and her roommate Remy LeBeau happier than they had been in a long time, and then he had found out that they had recently decided to become a couple. It had surprised him at first, but no one else at the mansion seemed very shocked, in fact a few had responded with "about time".

"But whenever I ask him about it, if he's even conscious, he just grunts and refuses to answer," Milana went on. "I can't figure out where he even goes now, because it's not at his usual haunts, I've looked there, and I don't know if it's something I've done-"

"I'm sure it's not you," Kurt said immediately, putting his three fingered hand over Milana's wrist and squeezing it gently. Milana nodded.

"But I don't know what else I could do. I can't follow Remy, I can't even tell when he's slipped out sometimes, or I think he's stayed in the night and then I wake up alone at three a.m."

"Vake-" Kurt stopped himself and shook his head, which made Milana smile.

"We haven't gotten further than sleeping in the same bed," she said. Then she added "but you really should be less old fashioned, dad." Kurt chuckled.

"I am your father, therefore vill never stop being old fashioned," he said.

"Don't I know it," Milana teased. Then she looked at her watch and sighed.

"I really have to get to work," she said. "I called in sick for a morning, but if I go now I'll get in after lunch." Kurt nodded and squeezed her wrist again.

"Vill you be alright?" he asked. "You know I'm alvays here for you to talk to."

"I know," Milana said, giving him a sad smile. She shook her head. "I just needed to talk about Rem aloud I guess, I think I'll talk to him tonight, before he goes out."

"Good idea, and if you need anyvon to help, ve are all just a call avay," Kurt said, watching his daughter get up, put her cup in the sink and then leave.

- - -

"Remy?" Milana walked into the dark apartment and into the living room, seeing the tv on and then finding her boyfriend passed out on the couch, smelling of alcohol and something else.... Milana shook her head, then went to the kitchen and got a pitcher of cold water, walking back to Remy she dumped it over his head.

"Ah!" Remy yelped, leaping straight in the air. When he saw Milana standing over him, the glass jug in her hands, he tried to smile but just look confused.

"Hey petite," he said. "Why you pouring cold water on Remy at dis hour for?"

"We need to talk Rem," Milana said, turning off the tv and switching the lights on.

"Sure," Remy said uncertainly, watching as she sat down on the couch next to him and turned.

"I'm worried about you," she said bluntly. Remy looked surprised.

"Worried 'bout me?" he said. "Why? Dere be threats?"

"No, but you haven't been yourself at lately," Milana said, touching his hand and looking at him earnestly. Remy fell silent, so she continued. "You're never around when I'm home, you're out all night and you come home drunk and on drugs, you're always tired and upset about something, and you won't even talk to me anymore." Milana's brown eyes searched his face for any reaction, but his face seemed made of stone as he pulled his hand away from her and sat back heavily, turning his face away.

"I'se sorry if I hurt you petite," he said in a low voice.

"Remy, what's going on?" Milana asked. Reaching out she took his chin and turned his face towards her. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Remy said, his eyes not meeting hers. Milana's hand dropped as she stared at him, she had never seen him acting like this before.

"Remy-"

"What?" Remy snapped, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at her.

"You could tell me anything," she said, touching his arm. "Anything at all-"

"_Non_, dere's nothing to tell!" Remy cried, suddenly jumping to his feet and tearing away from her.

"Remy!" Milana gasped.

"No!" Remy shouted again, spinning around he grabbed his coat off a chair and marched out of the room, leaving Milana in a state of shock as she heard the door slam.

Milana slowly got up off the couch, and in jerky, automatic movements she began to fix a dinner, making enough for two even though she knew Remy wouldn't be home again tonight.

- - -

1 Month Later

Milana poked at the food on her plate, not hungry but knowing that not eating in three days was definitely not healthy.

A month... she hadn't seen any hope of improvement, Remy barely talked to her while sober now. She had tried to get him to go to a rehabilitation clinic, pleaded with him, but he refused to accept that he had a problem, still hid his other problems from her, and once in a while came back smelling like sex and other women's perfume.

Her father was really worried now, as were the other X Men. They hinted that she might want to leave the relationship, but Milana couldn't. She loved Remy, and clung desperately to the hope that he'd get better, always on the verge of one new idea to get him to sober up, convincing herself that the other women only happened when he was drunk, though that appeared to be all the time now.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and then slam, footsteps stumbling down the hall and Remy's voice singing loudly and off key. He half stumbled into the room grinning at Milana, who didn't look up.

"Hey petite, what's up?" he said loudly, almost tripping into the table. Milana remained silent until he laughed. "You being silent again, chere? Not talkin' t' ol' Remy?"

"I don't speak to drunks," she said softly.

"Ouch, you breakin' my heart," Remy giggled. Milana looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you Remy?" she said. Then her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is the matter with you? You've done nothing but get drunk or high for the last two weeks!"

"Maybe I jus' wanna," Remy said, his voice dropping as easily as the smile. "Ever t'ink o' dat?"

"Why would you want this?" Milana said, her hands spread out, as if to include both of them in the picture as a lump rose in her throat. "Do you know who I got a call from this afternoon?"

"Do I care?" Remy replied.

"Remy! You got fired today! You haven't been at work in a week, and I don't care about the money that we need as much as I care about why, and where you've been!" Milana yelled, at the end of her rope.

"Remy was right, I don't care," Remy said, his voice hard. "But I'se getting tired of you always raggin' on me, you'se sounding like an old mama hen."

"Well I think that's what you need right now," Milana said.

"I don't need a bitch t' order me 'round all day," Remy said. Milana looked thunderstruck, her jaw dropping. Remy's eyes went unfocused slightly.

"I-" words failed Milana as she turned, throwing her plate in the sink and making to leave the room but finding Remy had moved in her way.

"Move," she croaked, trying to get around him, feeling like her heart was shattering and tearing up the inside of her chest. "I won't stand here and let you call me names, Remy, move!"

"You'se needing to stay where I tell ya t' stay," Remy growled, grabbing her arms.

"Let go of me!" Milana yelled, not even seeing his fist until it connected with her cheek.

Milana crashed down to the floor, her hands instinctively catching her before her head struck the fake tile. For a moment she was too stunned to do anything, then looked up as a tear fell down her cheek to see Remy looking down at her indifferently.

"Remy," she choked.

"What? You'se not makin' any food for Remy?" Remy said suddenly, moving off to the refrigerator. Milana let out a small noise of disbelief, then got to her feet and ran out of the room and into her own room, slamming the door and falling into her bed, no more tears coming as she wrapped her sheets around her tightly, face buried in the pillow against the sounds of Remy still messily looking for food in the kitchen.

- - -

The next morning Remy woke with a pounding headache, groaning as he tasted vomit in his mouth.

Stumbling he left his room and entered the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet and then groaning again. Still in his smelly clothes from the night before Remy sighed and pulled them off, dumping them in the hamper and leaving him in his boxers as he keeled and threw up again, coughing and wrinkling his nose at the smell.

He had to have been more loaded than ever before last night to wind up like this, probably more drugs that he couldn't remember too.

After a few minutes he forced himself to get up, flushing the toilet and making his way into the kitchen, his eyes falling on the clock above the refrigerator. He felt his stomach give another jolt, it was half past nine. Great, he was going to be late for work again.

Remy noticed suddenly that he hadn't heard Milana get up, and curiously he walked back, finding her bedroom door closed, which was unusual for her. Shrugging he knocked, she was probably changing to go to work.

"Petite?" he called. "You'se up yet?" He waited a few minutes, then sighed and walked to the living room and the phone, picking it up and dialing his boss.

"Hey," he said, after Charley had picked up the phone. "Charley, it's Remy."

"Remy?" Charley said, sounding confused and annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I'se being late dis morning, overslept my alarm," Remy said, sighing.

"Late for what, LeBeau?"

"Work," Remy said, confused now. He heard Charley sigh.

"Didn't Milana tell you, kid? You haven't been in all week, and I can't afford that anymore."

"What?" Remy gasped.

"You're fired. Sorry, but we can't give you handouts and we need the work done."

"But we need the money!" Remy sputtered.

"Maybe you should have thought of that after your third warning," Charley said, then hung up. Remy stood stalk still, then hung up the phone slowly.

He knew he had missed a few days, but couldn't remember any warnings... and why hadn't Milana told him? He went back to her room and knocked again, still getting no answer but this time just walking in, finding Milana still in bed with her back to him, curled up and clutching the sheets around her like she used to do after nightmares.

She might or might not have been asleep, so Remy tried to smile and walked over, sliding into the bed and starting to wrap his arms around her.

Suddenly her foot shot out backwards, kicking him in the stomach and sending him sprawling off the bed painfully, landing on the floor spread eagled and hitting his head sharply.

For a moment he didn't move, had he just entered a miserable parallel universe? Why was Milana kicking him out of her bed?

He heard a shudder and then, to his shock, a small sob.

"Petite?" he said, climbing up and carefully putting his hand on her shoulder, watching out for her foot but finding her curling up in an even tighter ball, her face hidden from him. "Petite, what's wrong?"

"Get away," Milana moaned. "Get away from me."

"Lan!" Remy breathed, having never heard her say that before to him.

"Get-" Milana stopped as she started to sob harder, her arms going up over her head. It suddenly struck Remy that she might be asleep, and carefully shook her slim shoulder.

"Petite, wake up, you'se safe here, you'se with Remy now-"

"And what's so safe about that?" Milana shouted, turning and pushing him back off the bed.

Again Remy hit the floor, but this time he stayed there, looking up at her in shock as she swiftly turned her head away again, there was no doubting she was awake now- but why was she was still pushing him away?

"Lan, what's wrong?" he said.

Milana felt like she was going to implode, he didn't remember last night....

Slowly she turned her face back to him, and for the first time he saw the large bruise that darkened the color of her fur. Remy saw it immediately and froze.

"Chere! What happened?" He breathed. "What-?" Milana didn't look away, staring down at him as she sat on her knees, her eyes empty of emotion as she let him think without interruption.

"No," Remy breathed, going ashen faced and suddenly remembering the night before, as if is were a tape replaying itself in Milana's eyes. Guilt tore him up inside as he tried to remember any more, any sign of error in his memory from last night, but his memory and Milana's face refused to let him think of anything else.

"No!" Remy moaned again, covering his own face with his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Milana didn't say anything, but she turned away slowly, now sitting with her back to him.

"Petite-" Remy choked on the word as he pulled himself up to his knees, tears flowing down his face now. "Petite, I-"

"What?" Milana said, so softly Remy barely heard it. He stopped abruptly, then, still trembling, got to his feet and fled the room, grabbing his coat as he ran out the apartment and still shaking and crying started up his motorcycle and tore away.

He had hurt his Lan, how? He loved her more than anything- how could he have hit her, made her cry?

The bike stopped in front of the usual location, but just before Remy got off he stopped and stared at the neon bar sign, a thought suddenly hitting him.

The booze, and the drugs. That was why.

And suddenly Remy knew that if he could pull himself together, maybe, just maybe he could apologize to Milana, and let her know that he truly meant it.

Remy started his bike up again.

A little while later the secretary at the New York Drugs and Alcohol Rehabilitation Clinic got a very scruffy man in nothing but a brown overcoat and boxers stumbling up to her desk, tear streaks running down his face and red on black eyes looking hollow and dulled. The secretary sighed and handed him some forms to fill out, not even needing to say anything as she bent down to the lost and found, finding a shirt and pair of pants that looked close enough to the tall man's size.

When she got up a doctor had also found the man.

"Remy... LeBeau," he said, looking at the name the man had put down and giving him the clothes the secretary had handed him.

"I need help," Remy said in a small, pained voice. The gray-haired doctor smiled at him reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You've come to the right place, Remy," he said. "Will you be staying with us?" Remy nodded miserably.

"But I have t' go tell my chere-" he said softly, black and red eyes searching the doctor as if for permission. "I have t' tell her I'se getting better...."

"Of course, just finish filling out the forms," the doctor said reassuringly. "Then put on these clothes- it's freezing out there and you'll be pulled over for public indecency."

"Yeah," Remy said, shoulders sagging as he bent back over the forms, his hand trembling. After he had finally finished the doctor pointed him to the bathrooms and watched him leave, looking at the secretary and sighing.

"He was hung over, Jen," he said, and the secretary nodded.

"Even I could tell that," she said. "He probably did something real bad to come in here himself."

"It will be easier for him though, if he has the motivation to come in here himself," he said, nodding. "Page me if he hasn't returned in an hour."

- - -

Milana raised the strap of her small black bag a little, then looked around her old home one last time, making sure she had taken everything she absolutely needed to.

Her heart ached, mainly because though she desperately wanted to believe Remy was someplace other than the bar, she couldn't let herself. That's why she had stayed here this long.

She had thought she might have meant a little more to him... but she guessed not now. She had made up her mind right after Remy had left, and now she was leaving too, only a small note on her pillow saying her last goodbyes to Remy, even though he'd probably read it while drunk or high and then loose it and forget what it had said when he sobered.

But she wasn't going to deal with that anymore.

The last thing she did before slipping down to the street and calling over a taxi was lock the front door and slide the key through the mail box, switching on her image inducer as she walked down to the street and not noticing the list of flight information that had fallen out of her purse.

As she got in a taxi she looked out the front windshield and directed the driver to the airport.

"You ok lady?" the driver asked, seeing the bruise on her cheek.

"That's none of your business," she sighed.

"Right," the driver said, pulling away. Milana didn't allow herself to look back.

- - -

"Petite!" Remy struggled with the door for a moment before finally managing to open it, leaving it open as he ran down the hall to her room, but a quick glance told him she wasn't in there.

"Lan!" he shouted again, searching the entire apartment quickly, then looking around wildly. Where was she?

The clock in the kitchen showed 10:22, she'd be at her morning job by now. Remy had never seen Milana miss a day of work, so he ran to the phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello, Rally's Dinner, how may I-"

"Quick, is Milana dere?" Remy broke of the woman's voice.

"Milana?" the girl sounded confused for a moment.

"Milana Wagner," Remy said. "It's urgent, please!"

"Oh yeah, Milly," the girl said. "No, I'm sorry, she hasn't come in yet, I think she called in sick or something."

"Not dere?" Remy said numbly.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hey Remy," said a voice from the door. Remy looked up to see the next door neighbor and friend, Jackie, smiling at him and holding up a silver key. "Dumb move man, leaving your door wide open and your key on the floor."

"T'anks," Remy said as Jackie walked in and handed him the key. Remy opened his own palm, but already found a key there. Confused he looked down at it, seeing a scratch that he had caused on the key in his hand, but the other in perfect condition. There were only two keys to the apartment... this had to be Milana's.

"What?" he said, snatching the key. There had to be some mistake, Milana never left her key just lying around.

"Hey, is this Remy?" said the girl on the phone.

"Yeah," Remy said distractedly.

"Oh," the girl said. "Do you know what's been wrong with Milly lately? She hasn't been herself, it's just like when she was going out with that creep Jacob." Remy slammed the phone down, his insides plummeting. He had hit Milana, just like Jacob had, and now her key was lying on the floor by the door?

"You ok man?" Jackie asked, his eyes narrowed in concern. "You haven't been looking too good lately.... where's Milana?" Remy just shook his head, then turned and went back to her room, looking around quickly and spotting a piece of paper on her pillow. With trembling hands he picked it up and opened it, but his hands were shaking too much for him to read.

"Let me see that," Jackie said, seeing the problem and taking the paper and reading aloud. "Remy, I'm sorry it's come to this, but I'm leaving. I hope you-" Jackie stopped and looked up as Remy gasped, both keys falling out of his hands.

"What?" he said. Jackie took a deep breath, his dark eyes clouding over with confusion and worry.

"-I hope you get better soon. Love, Milana," he finished, his voice trailing off. He looked up just as Remy fell back on the bed, his mouth dropped open.

"No," he whispered. "No- dat can't be- no!" He felt his heart race as he realized what had happened, Milana had left. jumping up he yanked open her closet door, searching for her bag but not finding it, and some of Milana's clothes hangers were empty, even though laundry had been done yesterday.

"Remy- when did you leave the house last, was Milana up?" Jackie asked. Remy turned to his dark skinned friend.

"I left- I left 'round ten to ten," he said in a flat voice. "She wasn't up yet...."

"Grab your key, I'll drive you to the airport," Jackie said immediately. Remy looked up at him as he held out his hand. "Come on, Rem, whatever happened between you and Milana- she doesn't want to leave, and you at least have to try to find her." Remy nodded, then jumped up, and the two men ran out of the apartment.

- - -

"A one-way ticket," Milana said to the assistant behind the desk wearily, handing over her VISA card.

"Where to?" the woman asked.

"Where's the furthest place away?" she asked.

"Oh hun, you running away from something?" the woman said kindly. Milana nodded. "Well, how does California sound?"

"Alright," Milana sighed. "Just, wherever's far away I guess."

"Got that," the woman smiled at her, then handed her a ticket. "You'll be at Gate 227-B, your flight leaves in forty-five minutes."

"Thanks," Milana said, taking her credit card back and putting it in her purse she made her way out of the line and into the surging crowd in the middle of the airport.

She ran her fingers through her short hair as she walked, sighing and fingering her phone. Should she call the mansion before she left?

There was the risk that they'd ask her to just stay with them, but Milana didn't want to; Remy would know where she was and she didn't want him to know, she never wanted to see him again, because he'd shattered her heart when he'd hit her.

She looked down at her ticket and then put it in her purse. One ticket to California, one ticket away from Remy LeBeau. She'd call her father when she got on the plane.

- - -

Remy held on to the seat as Jackie drove at a reckless pace, swerving to avoid cars and getting honked at by angry drivers.

"Why would Milana just leave?" Jackie asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "She's never done anything like that before."

"I hit her," Remy said miserably, and Jackie lapsed into silence, clearly waiting for an explanation. "I'se got drunk- den I hit her, I don't even know it 'till dis morning."

"And then you left," Jackie said, looking at the road ahead of him and nodded.

"I went t' de bar, but I couldn't even go in," he said. "So I'se headed over to de clinic t' check in- an' when I come back t' tell Lan de news, she was gone."

"You checked yourself into a clinic?" Jackie said, looking over at him. "That takes guts man, almost nobody checks themselves in anymore, they're dragged in kicking and screaming."

"I love Milana," Remy said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, then we'll find her, I promise," Jackie said handing Remy his cell phone. "Call the clinic, let them know that you have to find someone at an airport but will be in later, or they'll send someone looking for you and assume you ran away from them." Remy looked at Jackie, and the man smiled. "You're not the only one who's ever checked himself into a clinic and then gotten sidetracked," he said.

"Yeah," Remy said.

At the airport Jackie swerved into a parking space, looking at Remy. "Go in," he instructed. "And go to the information booth, they'll tell you if she's still here."

"What if dis is de wrong airport?" Remy asked. Jackie held up an airport flyer.

"Found this outside your door," he said. "I think Milana dropped it. Now hurry, you don't have time to ask dumb questions!" Remy nodded and got out of the car, running into the terminal and pushing in front of a man in the information booth.

"Hey!" the guy said.

"Please," Remy begged the woman behind the counter, who was looking very shocked. "Please- did a girl named Milana Wagner get a plane t'day?"

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to wait in line," the woman said.

"No!" Remy said, hitting the counter with the flat of his palm. "I don't have de time- she could be leaving-"

"Let him go in front of me," the man Remy had shoved past said. The woman blinked, then sighed.

"Milana Wagner?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Remy said, looking at the stranger. The man smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I've lost someone to these damn airport lines too," he said.

"Yes, right here- she has a ticket headed to LA, gate 227-B, leaves in ten minutes," the woman said.

"Ten minutes?!" Remy gasped.

"You still have time, boy, run!" the man laughed as Remy took off down the hall, dodging and pushing his way through the crowd, leaping clear over a man who had crouched down to tie his shoes.

"Flight 53, Delta, leaving for Los Angelos California now boarding, repeat, flight 53 is now boarding," said the booming voice overhead, like the voice of God, he thought, telling him he was going to loose the only thing worth anything in his life.

Sweat dripped down Remy's brow as he ran, following the blue and white signs proclaiming different numbers. At a security check he slowed down, and when the guards weren't looking he jumped over a gate to the side. Just as he thought he would get away he heard a shout and saw one or two of the guards start to run after him, but he ducked down into the crowd and continued to run, at last seeing the numbers 227-B ahead of him, and the last passenger about to get on.... a tall, fair skinned woman with dark blue pixie-cut hair and a small bag hanging off her shoulder - Milana.

"Lan!" Remy bellowed, running as fast as he could. "Lan! Wait!"

Milana had just been about to go down the long tunnel to the plane when she heard her name being shouted out. Pausing she turned and to her amazement saw a sweaty, panicked Remy barreling through the crowds and leaping over the rows of plastic seats towards her.

"Lan!" he shouted again, finally reaching her and

panting, half doubled over.

"Remy?!" Milana gasped, completely shocked.

"Lan- petite- please," Remy said, looking up fearfully. "Please- don't leave-"

"No," Milana said, shaking her head and turning to get on the plane when Remy caught her hand with both his own.

"Lan- I'se sorry, so sorry," he said, still trying to catch his breath. "I'se never meant to hurt you- but I'se fixing it now; no more drugs, no more gettin' drunk- none o' dat no more, I swear!"

"Remy, I can't," Milana chocked, her eyes filling with tears. She looked down. "You've said that before."

"Miss, are you boarding the plane?" the flight attendant asked, standing by the heavy door.

"Petite," Remy said softly, taking her head in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over both cheeks, even the black and blue bruise that showed up clearer with the image inducer taking away the fur.

"Miss?" the flight attendant said. Remy locked eyes with Milana.

"I made a mistake, a huge, terrible mistake. Let me fix it," he said. Milana looked down, then up again, a sad smile on her face. Thinking it meant she was going to stay Remy grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, but she mournfully put a hand up, stopping him.

"You made a mistake, I made a decision, let me go," she said in a hushed voice, turning.

"Petite?" Remy said, dumbfounded. "Petite!" the flight attendant began to shut the door as Milana walked down the hall, but suddenly Remy grabbed it and pushed it back, meaning to run after her when suddenly a hefty arm caught him around the middle.

"No!" Remy bellowed, struggling madly as more hands grabbed him- the security had at last caught up.

"Let go! Milana! Milana!" Remy yelled, fighting the guards off as he continued to scream.

Milana walked on, finding the flight attendant waiting for her, eyebrows raised as the airport guards and Remy's shouts followed the young woman onto the plane.

As Milana sat in her seat towards the back she burst into tears.


	2. Leaving

Thank you all reviewers! Sorry it took so long to update!

Lazy Lynx

2

Kurt walked into the apartment building slowly, a package of food under one arm. It had been almost three weeks since Remy had been found drugged to the point of unconsciousness, two days after Milana got up and left everything and everyone.

And here he was, bringing food and convincing Remy to eat, the young man so out of it he was frequently taking overdoses and nearly killing himself.

The X Men, after discovering that Milana had left, had had mixed feelings about what to do with Remy. Some wanted to help him for Milana's sake, and others just wanted to ignore him, saying it had to have been something to do with him that made her leave so suddenly. Kurt had been in the second category until Milana called and begged for news of him, which was right before they found him the first time.

Kurt then decided that it would be a sin to let the man continue on like this and began the painstaking process of watching Remy, finding it harder than he could have ever imagined. At many times he wondered how his daughter had done it for so long before she gave up.

As he got up to the apartment door he started searching for his keys when he heard a good-natured voice hail him.

"Hey, can I help you sir?" Kurt turned and saw a dark-skinned man with long, straight hair and friendly dark eyes looking at him.

"Oh, hello," Kurt said. "I vos just looking in on Remy."

"Oh," the man said, looking sad suddenly. He held out his hand. "My name is Jackie, I'm Mil- well I was Milana and Remy's next door neighbor once, but that's been cut down to Rem."

"Kurt Vagner," Kurt said, nodding and shaking his hand. "I'm-"

"Milana's old man," Jackie nodded. "She told me a lot about you when she was still around. You can take the image inducer off, no one around here is going to bug you. Sheesh, there aren't that many people around anyway." Kurt nodded, turning off the inducer and starting to dig for his key again, noting how Jackie seemed to not even notice his different appearance, leaning forward and grabbing the handle, the door swung open.

"I took out the lock yesterday," he explained as Kurt gave him an interested look. "One time I heard a crash and almost didn't make it inside before Remy fell out of the window, stoned as usual. I just got permission from the landlord, so now anyone can get in quickly."

"Oh," Kurt said, nodding and walking into the apartment. It was silent but for the blaring television, as usual, and the by now familiar smell of pot hung in the air.

Jackie followed Kurt in, shutting the door behind him as the two men walked down the hall and into the living room, seeing Remy's feet sticking out from behind the armchair, beer bottles and other garbage all around on the floor.

"Remy?" Kurt said, setting down the food and walking over. He found Remy passed out, hands spread out wide with tear streaks covering his face as usual.

Kurt sighed and with Jackie's help got the Cajun off the floor and on the couch, throwing a blanket over him to ward off the cold before Kurt turned up the thermostat, the only reason they had this option was because Xavier had agreed to pay for Remy's rent and heating at Kurt and Milana's request.

"Man," Jackie said softly, speaking with the unconscious Remy. "You're going to kill yourself one day, bro, 'cause me and Kurt can't watch you 24/7, and you're never going to get clean again unless you want to."

"You are friends vith Remy zen, not just neighbors?" Kurt said after a moment of silence. Jackie nodded.

"Me and Remy have been friends since he came here, and after Milana finally decided to show her face around here we became good friends too. I never thought she'd leave, but I was worried about her."

"I don't even know vy she left," Kurt shrugged. "She vill not tell me, but I know it vos not because she got tired of caring for Remy." Jackie looked surprised, but then he sighed.

"Remy got drunk and high one night, even worse than usual, and came home. I'm not really sure what happened, but I know he hit her," he said sadly. Kurt was stunned by the news, and looked over at Remy, who had a troubled look on his face.

"He- he hit her?" Kurt breathed.

"He barely remembers any of it," Jackie sighed, crossing his arms. "But the next morning, when he found out what he had done, he realized how bad it was getting. He left immediately to go check himself in a clinic, but when he got back Milana had left. I took him to chase after her, but even though he caught her before she got on her plane he couldn't convince her to come back, and I had to bail him out of jail for nearly killing the security guards who grabbed him after he jumped the checkouts."

"He checked himself into a clinic?" Kurt said, eyebrows shooting up. "Zen vy is he not sober, or still zere?"

"Because he lost Milana," Jackie said sadly. "He'd never consciously hurt her- but when he found out he did he tried to fix it. But then she left, and now he only deals with that by forgetting why he hurts so much." Kurt nodded, but just then Remy groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What de-" he stopped when he made out Jackie and Kurt's forms, then he groaned again. "Not now, please," he whispered, closing his eyes and falling back on the couch.

Obviously as well rehearsed as Kurt, Jackie grabbed one of Remy's arms and slung it over his shoulder, lifting Remy up and half supporting, half dragging him down the hall he put him in front of the toilet just as the vomiting started.

Sighing Jackie sat on the sink counter while Kurt stayed outside the door, wincing with every hurl and saying a short prayer for the boy.

"You done yet?" Jackie asked. In response Remy keeled over, falling between the toilet and the wall. Jackie jumped off the counter and picked him up again, putting him over the toilet bowl just as the last gag and vomit came out. Then Jackie put the lid down and flushed, picking up an ashen faced Remy and putting him on the bathtub wall, holding him steady.

"Kurt- could you hand me a wash cloth?" he asked. Kurt nodded and entered the room as Remy sat limply, his head bowed. Kurt turned on the warm water, soaking a wash cloth in the water and then wringing it out and handing it to Jackie, who took it and wiped up Remy's face before throwing it back in the sink, clasping both hands firmly on Remy's shoulders.

"You're never going to get her back doing this," he said. Remy let out another sob, but was too hung over to push the man off. Kurt sighed and took one arm while Jackie took the other, and together they lifted him up and directed him to his own room, putting him into bed. Kurt walked over to his closet and opened it, to his surprise finding all of Remy's clothes clean and hung up.

"I did our laundry yesterday," Jackie said.

"Ah, I vos about to do it today," Kurt replied. "Don't vorry about it next time, friend."

"Fair enough," Jackie nodded as Kurt got some of the clean clothes and put them on Remy's night stand. Remy lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his hands shaking.

"Listen to me, Remy," Kurt said, bending down and speaking softly but affirmatively. "You should go to sleep now and sleep off ze alcohol, zen get up and out of zose clothes, and I vill make you something to eat, nien?"

"Don't want food," Remy moaned as usual.

"Zen ve can have a talk," Kurt said, patting him on the shoulder and standing, finding Jackie already at the door. Once Kurt was out Jackie shut it and looked at him.

"He's not going to quit," he said softly. Kurt nodded and walked into the living room, starting to pick up the beer bottles. Jackie began on the trash.

"He vill not quit unless he realizes zat it vill not help him," he said. "It is vot I came to talk to him about today."

"Today and every day," Jackie nodded and sighed. Then he smiled at Kurt. "But who knows, maybe if both of us keep talking one of us will get the magic words, huh?"

"Ja," Kurt smiled as well as they finished cleaning up and straightened the room, turning off the TV and collapsing into the chair or couch.

"Are you angry, now that you know why Mil left?" Jackie asked suddenly. Kurt looked over at him.

"Are you?" he asked. "You knew my daughter almost as vell as I, and Remy better."

"I'm mad sometimes," Jackie admitted, rubbing his temples with his hand. "But then I come in and find Rem hanging out the window, completely wasted and ready to end it all, and I can't be mad anymore."

"Vy not?" Kurt asked. Jackie looked at him.

"Because we're all human," he said. "We screw up, make mistakes, drive away the best things in our lives. 'That which does not kill us makes us stronger', and when Remy decides to realize that then he still has a chance to make things right."

"Zen you do know how I feel," Kurt nodded. Suddenly his phone went off, and he took it out of his pocket and answered quickly.

"Dad?"

"Milana?" Kurt said, sounding surprised and happy at the same time. Jackie straightened in his chair, then waved a hand in mock uncaring and leaned back again.

"Hey," Milana said. "Your reception's all fuzzy, where are you?"

"Taking care of a friend," Kurt said.

"Oh... is he doing alright?" Milana asked. Both of them avoided using Remy's actual name.

"No," Kurt said regretfully. "His heart aches for vot he lost." There was silence for a moment, and Kurt wished he could give her a hug.

"In other news, California isn't really such a bad place," Milana said in a fake cheerful voice, obviously trying to turn the conversation. "Lots of sand, and water, you know. It's full of sharks, but the trick is to go in after the other people and not during Shark Lunch Hour-"

"Milana," Kurt interrupted, smiling sadly. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"You don't understand," she said softly.

"I met your friend Jackie," Kurt replied. "He told me vot happened."

"He also says you need to call him," Jackie said, putting his hands behind his head and his long legs on the coffee table.

"He also says you need to call him," Kurt gave him an amused smile.

"I hear a parrot," Jackie arched an eyebrow and put a hand to his ear.

"He's there with you?" Milana said.

"Ja," Kurt said. "Vould you like to speak vith him?"

"I have to tell you something first," Milana said. "That's why I called."

"Anything," Kurt said.

"Dad," Milana said, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. She groaned. "I think I'm still in love with Remy."

"Oh," Kurt said, not surprised at all.

"I know he hit me," Milana blanched. "And I know he's still really into all of that... stuff, but I don't get it; why? I thought getting away and everything would fix that-"

"Milana," Kurt cut her off kindly and she sighed.

"I know, daddy," she said softly. "Love never dies. But I can't still love him- everything I want is against that."

"Vell, it is up to you," Kurt said. "But love hardly ever makes sense." Milana sighed again.

"Can I talk to Jackie?" she asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, holding the phone out to Jackie.

"Hey Lannie," he said cheerfully. "How's the new homeland?"

"Hey Jackie; big. And warm," Milana said. "I want to ask you something, and get an honest answer."

"I'm an honest man," Jackie said, and he could almost see her smile.

"Do you think there's any chance of Remy... cleaning up?" she asked.

"Oh jeez," Jackie said, taking a deep breath and then blowing out. "Seriously? I don't know. He took it real bad when you left, Lannie, the guy loves you more than anything."

"Jackie-"

"No, listen to me. I think maybe if you'd talk to him, he could clean up. As it is, I don't think he will. I'm not saying go out with the guy again, or even that he's worth it, it's up to you to decide that stuff. But maybe he will, if you tell him to."

"Jackie," Milana sounded pained. "I spent over a month trying, he won't listen to me."

"Maybe not, but you leaving? Hit home with him. Anyway, I'm just stating the facts, it's up to you to make a desision," Jackie looked up and saw Remy, eyes unfocused and leaning heavily on the doorframe, having heard Milana's name mentioned. Jackie tossed the phone to him, and the small device hit him in the forehead, but the Cajun managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"What-?" he said.

"It's Milana," Jackie said in a low voice. Remy's eyes went wide and he put the phone up to his ear

immediately.

"Petite?" he said breathlessly. Kurt looked over at Jackie.

"Vy-"

"Just checking," Jackie said, shaking his head.

"Remy?" all three men heard Milana's startled voice.

"Petite," Remy moaned, shrinking down the wall, his head hung.

"Why did-"

"I'se sorry," Remy interrupted her at once. "Petite, Lan- I'se sorry, so sorry- I'se never meant to-"

"To what?" Milana said, biting her lip as she leaned on the smooth wooden bar countertop. She heard Remy give something between a sob and a moan, and then she put her phone down and hung up.

Putting her head in her hands she tossed the phone on the counter top and sighed as it bounced over the edge, rubbing her temples. Remy had been hung over, she could hear it in his voice.

"Hey- if there's one thing that I can't stand, it's seeing a good looking girl with a sad face," said a kind, friendly voice. Milana looked up from between her arms and saw the young man behind the bar grinning at her, throwing at white dish towel over his shoulder. He had long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and amber skin, and his dark eyes seemed to catch Milana's in a hold for a moment.

"Really," she sighed, forcing herself to sit up.

"Yeah," the man said, handing her the phone. "Girls with your face are they who determine if we're going to have a sunny day or a cloudy day." Milana looked up wearily and attempted a smile, unsure as to whether or not it actually came through.

"Looks pretty clear to me," she said, looking out over the beach, where the tourists who liked to swim earlier were already getting out, the beach slowly filling with the usual crowds.

"But look over there," the young man pointed off to the distance, where some clouds had gathered. "They wait to see if you are truly sad or not, flower." Milana didn't reply, instead leaning back and out of nervous habit rechecking her image inducer, a silver bracelet with a blue stone set in it, a gift from her father for her birthday.

"Can I get you anything to drink, at least?" the young man asked. Milana sighed.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked. The man grinned and nodded, a moment later setting a coconut cup full of coffee down in front of her, then putting a small umbrella in it. Milana arched an eyebrow.

"Looking for a smile," he shrugged, then laughed. Milana shook her head, biting her lip again, and he grinned. "Aw, c'mon flower, not even a little smile? I'm sure it would drive those rain clouds away." Milana bowed her head, then looked up and smiled, trying not to laugh.

"There!" the young man said, sighing out of happiness. "I think we have a nice day today. What's your name, as I would hate to offend you by calling flower again?"

"Milana," Milana said. "And there aren't too many nicknames that could offend me, I was known as 'little' for a while."

"Little?" the man repeated.

"Well, the French word for little anyway; petite," Milana shrugged and the man chuckled, holding out his hand.

"Well no one said the French were that sane - begging your pardon if you are French - my name is Miguel."

"Nice to meet you, Miguel," Milana grinned.

"And what a day it will be," Miguel chuckled. Then he paused. "Say, Milana?"

"Yes?" Milana said, looking up from her coffee. Miguel looked around, then leaned forward towards her, resting on his elbows on the countertop.

"I'm having a difficult time with something... a girl something, and I was wondering if you could give me your advice?"

"Shoot," Milana shrugged. Miguel nodded, still smiling.

"You see, there is this girl, pretty little flower, who I want to ask to go on a walk, later today. See, she threatened my work place with rain clouds, and I've only known her but a few minutes," Miguel paused, looking at her beseechingly. "What should I do?"

Milana's eyes dropped and she laughed softly, then looked up again.

"As her if she has a boyfriend or husband first, then ask her about that walk," she shrugged. "Girls are pretty straight forward, usually."

"Thank you," Miguel said, then straightened and rolled his shoulders. "So, miss Milana," he said, clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"Does a pretty little flower like you have a boyfriend or husband that I should be aware of before asking you to go on a walk with me later?"

- - -

"She hung up on me," Remy said, eyes closed tightly. "She jus' ran away again."

"Yeah man, you've said that a couple of times," Jackie sighed, looking at his friend on the couch. "Been repeating that actually, for about half an hour."

"She'll never forgive me," Remy put a hand up to his eyes and was obviously trying hard not to cry, and Kurt sighed as he set some heated food in front of Remy.

"She knows zat you have not given up ze poisons yet," he said. "She vill not talk vith you until you have."

"These are all Remy has now," Remy said in a small, defeated voice.

"No man, these are the easy way out," Jackie replied, eyes narrowed. "I should know, I was once just like you, look at me now, still not that far in life but a hell of a lot happier for it. And you would be too if you could get it through your thick skull that Lannie still loves you."

"She can't," Remy said miserably.

"No, you can't love yourself, and that's a whole different ball game. Problem is, they're really closely connected," Jackie sighed and stopped talking for a moment, and Kurt decided it was time to get his two cents in.

"Remy," he said, sitting down on the coffee table and putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Listen to me. I know you know you have a problem, I know it, so vy are you not getting any help? Jackie told me you checked yourself into a clinic, vy did you not return after Milana left? If anyzing, I vould think her leaving vould give you more reason to quit ze drugs, yet you became even vorse. Look at me now, and tell me vy."

Remy slowly brought his eyes up, and Kurt could see the tears welled up inside.

"If Remy don't got Lan, what does he have?" he said in a broken voice. A tear slid down his cheek as he groaned. "I'se nuti'n but an old t'ief, I'se nothing. But when de petite was here- when she loved me, it all clear, an' I know dat I'se here to protect her, an' t' make her laugh. But she's gone, I hurt her, an' now? I'se nobody but de old t'ief. Dat's nut'in. I'se nut'in wit'out Lannie."

Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head on one hand, then looked up at Remy, who was staring at the ceiling again.

"She's not lost yet," he said, squeezing Remy's shoulder. "But you have no chance of seeing her again, staying on ze drugs. It vill take time, and it vould be hard- but my daughter vill never look at you again vhile on drugs, and being like zis. If you love her, loving yourself does not matter, and you vill at least try to get better before you kill yourself."

"Nice speech," Jackie whispered behind him, reclining in the chair. Kurt nodded without turning his head, watching Remy closely. For a while he said nothing, then finally looked at him, his eyes gleaming dully.

"I want to get better," he whispered. "I want to show Lan- I want to tell her I'se sorry." Kurt smiled.

"Zen you can start by changing those clothes and eating somezing," he said, standing and offering a hand to Remy. "Little steps first, ja?" Remy nodded and took his hand, getting to his feet and then slowly making his way to his room.

Once he was gone Jackie and Kurt stared after him for a moment, then looked at each other and grinned.

"Guess we both got our brownie points for today, huh?" Jackie said. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, but it vill be hard for him," he sighed.

"Rem'll make it," Jackie said. "He's tough, and he finally found something to fight for."

"Yes, I just hope he is up to it," Kurt said.

- - -

"You're joking!" Milana shook her head and laughed, kicking the sand lightly as she walked, every once in a while a larger wave crashing and sending warm water flowing over her feet. Miguel walked beside her, swinging his arms slightly and looking around.

"Really, you have to be pulling my leg," he said, looking at Milana.

"Nope," she chuckled. "It's true. New York is actually really boring."

"Can't be," Miguel groaned. "I was going to go there this winter. I can't go anywhere boring!"

"Well it's fine for a while," Milana shrugged. "Night clubs, malls, you find those nice little places to eat or hang out. But after a while it's like- everything's the same. Maybe because everything's different, I don't know," she laughed again.

"But then you want to see someplace different," Miguel nodded. He smiled at her. "I think it's the little kid in all of us."

"The little kid?" Milana said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Miguel shrugged. "When we were little kids we dreamed of someplace different, someplace exciting. You know, running around playing those fantasy games, pretending to be knights or cowboys or treasure hunters. I don't know, maybe that was just me-"

"I think it was just you," Milana nodded, and they both laughed.

"Probably," Miguel said finally. He shrugged again. "I don't know, it just seems like I've never wanted to stop going new places. It's how I got here."

"From where?" Milana asked.

"Utah," Miguel nodded as if deciding. "I grew up in Utah."

"Wow, big move," Milana raised her eyebrows and laughed again.

"The best," Miguel said eagerly. As an after thought he added "The only, but the best. What about you, flower? Ever move?"

"No," Milana shook her head, not responding to the memories talking with him was bringing up. She didn't talk about where she grew up unless she could absolutely help it, preferring to being considered having grown up in New York.

"So you're just visiting here then?" Miguel said.

"Oh," Milana's eyebrows shot up again and she smiled. "No, no. I'm out here, you know, California's the place to be, right?"

"Have a place yet?" Miguel asked.

"It's a very nice... hotel room," Milana laughed. Miguel chuckled.

"Well, I know a few open places, reasonably priced by California standards, so kind of pricey," Miguel said.

"Cool," Milana nodded.

"Hey, you hungry? There's a great hotdog stand up here, my treat," Miguel said, pointing up the beach suddenly. Milana shrugged.

"Sure, I've been dying to taste a California hotdog," she said. Miguel offered his hand, and suddenly Milana paused. She knew that her image inducer wouldn't keep anyone from feeling her fur, but how would Miguel react if he knew? For all she knew he could like her now, but find out about her being a mutant later and hate her, it had happened to her plenty of times before.

"Not big on the touchy thing?" he said, snapping Milana out of her thoughts. Milana suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and knew that wherever this relationship was headed, it couldn't go any further without her telling Miguel what she really was.

"Um, actually...." Milana stopped walking and sighed. When she looked up again she found Miguel still smiling. Milana shook her head. "Miguel...."

"That is my name," Miguel said slowly, still grinning. "And if my memory hasn't defected, you're Milana." He chuckled and Milana nodded.

"It's just... I have something to ask you. Do you want... do you want to take this to the next level?" Milana said slowly, looking at him. Miguel grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Well I was going to wait until after the hotdogs, but..." he grinned and shrugged at Milana. "Do you?"

"Well that's kind of the thing-" Milana said unhappily.

"Oh no," Miguel groaned. "Let me guess, you're married?"

"No," Milana smiled, shaking her head. Miguel winced.

"Lesbian?"

"No," Milana rolled her eyes.

"Living with your parents?"

"I'm a mutant," Milana said, shaking her head again and closing her eyes, not wanting to see the disbelief and then anger or hatred that was so common in humans.

"Oh," Miguel said slowly, and she opened her eyes. He didn't seem angry or like he hated her, just mildly surprised.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?" Miguel asked, looking up. "Hey, it would be like you hating me for being Mexican ...you don't, do you?"

"No," Milana laughed and smiled. "But you see, it's more like an appearance thing for me."

"Oh?" Miguel said, looking her up and down. "Um... you woke up one day and your hair was bluish?"

"No, well, I was born with that- what I mean is, I kind of have... fur," Milana said, shrugging. Miguel arched an eyebrow, seeing her human flesh exposed by her bikini top and sari, and she sighed again. "I have an image inducer that hides the fur, you know, so I can walk down a street without being shish-ca-bobbed by an angry farmer with a pitchfork. Here," she said, holding out her arm. Miguel reached out and touched it, then stroked it, a smile creeping across his face again.

"Feels soft," he said, eyes twinkling. "Comfortable."

"Yeah," Milana said.

"Well... can I see it sometime?" Miguel asked, then groaned and hit himself on the head. "I must sound like a real idiot, huh?"

"No, not really," Milana grinned. Miguel put both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," he said gently. "I promise, I won't hate you for being mutant if you won't hate me for being Mexican." Milana laughed.

"But I have a tail," she said, looking up at him. He arched an eyebrow and looked up.

"My inner man would have me saying something about tails, but being unwilling to get slapped in the face so early in the day...." Milana started to laugh again and he grinned, mock bowing and offering his arm. "I say instead, how about those hotdogs?"

- - -

"Well look who it is, Mr. LeBeau if I recall?" the gray haired doctor greeted Remy, Kurt, and Jackie as they walked in. The doctor nodded, sighing. "Yes, I remember the eyes and that wonderful 'I've got to do something about this' look in your eyes. So you decided to come back?"

Remy didn't answer, sinking into a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Or not," the doctor shrugged. He looked at Kurt, who walked closer, and smiled. "Hello, my name is Doctor Rish, I'm one of the doctors in this facility."

"Kurt Vagner," Kurt nodded, shaking the doctor's hand. "and zat is Jackie..."

"James," Jackie replied.

"Oh, zat is James-"

"No," Jackie laughed. "My name is Jackie James. My parents had a thing about names starting with J, they were Joan and Jason."

"Oh," Kurt said, raising both eyebrows and looking back at the doctor, smiling sheepishly. "Vell... zat is Jackie James. Ve are friends of Remy."

"And you brought him back here," Dr. Rish said, nodding.

"Vell, he decided to come back himself," Kurt shrugged. Dr. Rish nodded.

"So he really wants to get off the drugs?" he asked. Kurt nodded, and Dr. Rish smiled. "Well then, that will make it much easier. I'm not sure for who, but it will be easier. I assume he won't be running off again?"

"Well that's the thing," Jackie said, jumping up and rushing over. "You see, he didn't mean to run off last time, his girl was running away and he had to catch her. Well he found her alright at the airport but she got on the plane anyway and he... got depressed and ended up not making it back. He's back though, until he gets off the drugs, because he really loves his girl and can't see her again unless he's clean." That said Jackie turned and marched back to Remy, sitting next to him again.

"Why'd you say dat?" Remy said wearily. "Why you tellin' de doc 'bout Lan?"

"Because then he'll know what you're working for, and he'll be able to remind you if you need him to," Jackie said. "Trust me man, it works."

"Yeah," Remy said softly as Kurt continue talking with the doctor.

"Hey," Jackie said, punching Remy's shoulder lightly and playfully. "You made the right choice, for everyone, and especially for yourself. It's gonna look impossible now, but just remember, you're doing this for yourself and Milana."

"Right," Remy nodded. "For Milana."

"Oookay, we'll just work on the 'for yourself too' part later," Jackie shrugged.

- - - Two Weeks Later - - -

"And the part where they fell off the cliff? And he was going to kill his own brother? I was scared," Milana shivered and giggled, walking into her new apartment and looking around, sighing.

"Yeah, had me scared too," Miguel laughed. "And all the dying in the beginning, how did it get a PG rating?"

"It was a good movie though," Milana smiled.

"Yeah, Brother Bear was at the top of my list to go see," Miguel said, grinning.

"Now you're making fun of me again," Milana said, laughing as she playfully threw her coat at him. He grabbed it and hung both on the rack, almost tripping on a box of Milana's clothes that Kurt had sent up. More boxes were floating around the living room, but Milana didn't seem to notice as she fell down on her couch as Miguel turned on the lights.

"Wow," she sighed, looking around. "Wow."

"Wowie," Miguel agreed, chuckling as he sat down next to her. She sat up and looked at him eagerly, one leg dangling over the side of the couch.

"Isn't it great? My own apartment," she beamed. "All my own, the whole thing."

"Except the door. You technically don't own the door," Miguel said, and Milana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, leaning back on the couch. Miguel smiled, raising a hand and stroking her normal looking cheek.

"So I was wondering, flower, if you might show your true colors tonight?" he said. "I've felt your fur for... forever, but I still can't see it. Not to mention that tail of yours." Milana groaned slightly.

"Can't we, can't we keep that until later?" she asked softly, enjoying his hand on her cheek.

"Flower, I've been falling in love for two weeks and haven't even seen the girl I'm falling in love with," Miguel said gently, making Milana look up with wide eyes. Then she sighed and looked down, carefully turning off her image inducer.

Immediately the pale, smooth skin disappeared, and she looked down at her purple hands.

"Hey," she said, looking up. Miguel was still smiling, his eyebrows raised.

"Purple, how fitting," he said, still stroking her cheek.

"How?"

"Well, you've always been a bright little flower on the inside, and now I see that you are as bright on the outside as you are in," Miguel shrugged, and Milana smiled.

"You really don't think it looks that bad?" she said timidly.

"You look gorgeous," Miguel said, leaning forward suddenly and kissing her deeply before pulling away slowly, grinning at her. Milana's eyebrows shot up.

"I- I'm glad you like it," she said, smiling shyly. Miguel chuckled, then kissed her again before putting his mouth next to her ear and whispering.

"I love it, and I love you," he whispered.

- - -

"Remy?" Jackie walked into the small room above the clinic that Remy had been staying in, finding Remy sitting on the window sill with the window open, the sun shining down on his face and a picture in his face.

Remy turned and smiled when he saw Jackie.

"Hey," he said.

"Wow, a smile, a real one too," Jackie said. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"I'se been sick for a while," Remy sighed, looking at the picture in his hands. Seeing Jackie's questioning eyebrow he handed it to him. It was a picture of Remy and Milana, sitting together on a lawn with their arms around eachother, both laughing and leaning on the other.

"Nice pic, wish I was that photogenic," Jackie said, handing it out to him.

"It keeps Remy going," Remy said, taking the picture back. "I don't t'ink it's so hard, lookin' at her smilin' at me."

"That's real poetic," Jackie said teasingly. Remy snorted. "So how's the rehab been? I'm sorry I wasn't here more, you know, work and keeping the landlord convinced you're still living there and all."

"It's hard," Remy admitted. "Didn't t'ink I'd get through de firs' week, but dey give me gum, you know," he laughed.

"Oh yeah," Jackie said, rolling his eyes. "How many packs have you gone through today?"

"Too many," Remy groaned. "But it's gettin' better... I t'ink... I hope."

"It is man, trust me."

"I try," Remy sighed, leaning back on the glass.

"Well look at it this way," Jackie said, sitting on the end on Remy's unmade bed. "A few weeks ago I walk into your room and find you by a window, and I find you by a window now. The difference? Last time you were drunk and stoned that you should have been dead, getting ready to jump out of the window and insure a very long fall to a very short end. And now you're sober and clean, sitting by the window, enjoying the sun and looking at a picture of your girl."

Remy smiled and nodded.

"My girl," he repeated, looking back at the picture.

- - - Month Later - - -

Milana woke up slowly, yawning and stretching as she sat up slowly, walking to the bathroom and yawning again as she turned on the warm water and wet a towel, using it to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Sighing contently she walked to the kitchen she hummed, pausing when she found a pair of boxers on the floor. Rolling her eyes she bent down and picked them up, looking back to the bathroom and shaking her head, hopping into them as she reached the refrigerator.

"Everybody loves eggs," she shrugged, taking the carton out and turning on the frying pan. When it was warm enough she cracked the eggs over the pan and threw the shells out just as there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Milana said, looking up in surprise at the clock. It was only nine o clock, why would anyone be knocking on her door?

There was another knock and she shook her head.

"Just a minute!" she called, wiping her hands quickly on a towel and hurried around the counter, opening the door and a split second too late remembering the image inducer still on her nightstand.

She turned to run and grab it, then froze when she saw the tall, brow haired man in her doorway, grinning uncertainly with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey petite," Remy said, biting his lip.


	3. Changed For You

sniff Thank you so much you wonderful reviewers you! It's a joy hearing feedback and such, give yourselves a pat on the back!

BTW this is the last chappie. I don't have a sequal to this, but I'm thinking hard about a storyline, so maybe sometime in the future I will.

raps Guess who's back? Back again! Remy's back, tell a friend! He is back, he is back, he is back....

Ice Lynx

* * *

3

"Remy?!" Milana gasped, staring at the man in her doorway. Remy ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout commin' so early, but I'se smell you cookin' inside so I t'ought-"

"Milana? Someone at the door?" Miguel called from the bedroom. Milana and Remy both jumped, and Remy's jaw dropped when Miguel, buckling a pair of shorts, walked and grinned at Milana, who seemed to be hanging off the door for support now.

"Hey, who's this?" he asked, putting and arm around Milana's waist.

"This?" Milana squeaked, earning an arched eyebrow. Remy was still staring at Miguel in shock, looking from him to Milana to his arm around Milana's waist, then back at him.

"This- this is- I mean," Milana sputtered. Miguel

chuckled.

"This is your other boyfriend?" he guessed.

"No!" Milana said immediately, and Remy jerked as if she had slapped him. "No- this is- he's Remy. Remy LeBeau...."

"Oh, Remy?" Miguel said, looking at Remy and eyeing him up and down. "So this is the famous LeBeau from New York?"

"Kinda," Milana said in a tiny voice. Miguel nodded, then took a step forward and offered his hand. Numbly Remy raised his hand.

"Hey Remy, it's nice to meet you at last," Miguel said earnestly, shaking it. "My name's Miguel."

"Hey," Remy choked out.

Milana stared at the floor, desperately wishing it would swallow her.

"So... this is a... surprise," Miguel said, looking from Remy to Milana.

"I didn't know he was coming," Milana said in a low voice, looking up. Miguel chuckled.

"That was obvious, flower," he whispered. Then he sniffed the air. "Were you making eggs? Something's burning." He turned around, and when Milana saw black smoke she gasped, but Miguel was already hurrying over.

"Don't worry, I've got it," he called. "You talk with Remy, Mil, he looks like he has something to say." He flashed Milana a grin, then coughed. "Maybe outside, this place is smoky now; I'm going to open a few windows."

Milana sighed, still looking at the floor as she walked out to the open walkway outside her second story apartment, not looking at Remy as he stayed by the doorway.

"Petite-" Remy said in a hushed voice.

"Why did you come?" Milana said, leaning on the railing. "Remy, you know what-"

"I had t' come," Remy gasped, spinning around. Milana didn't look at him, but he continued anyway. "Lan- Remy made de biggest mistake o' my life when I'se gettin' into de drugs- I'se never meant to hurt you, ever, but I see now, all I was _doin'_ was hurtin' you!" Remy spread his hands out as he spoke, then dropped them, looking down at himself. "An' after I realized dat... Lan... I wanted t' die."

"Remy," Milana shook her head, eyes closed tight, but Remy put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around, making her look at him. To her shock she found his eyes were full of tears as well, and when he spoke he chocked on his words, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

"For a while I was bad," he said, stroking her cheek gently. "Petite- I overdosed, I didn't eat- I was tryin' t' kill myself, 'cause I t'ought I had already died-"

"Remy, no," Milana whispered shakily, pushing his hand

away.

"Please, jus' listen," Remy begged, backing away a step. "Petite- when you left, I had checked int' a rehab clinic, after I hurt you- but I couldn't go after. I tried t' forget everyt'in, but I couldn't. Den your pa an' Jackie started lookin' after me, an dey got me t' go back t' de clinic, dey made me see how much I hurt you, and dat I couldn't ever 'pologize unless I was worthy o' 'pologizin'.

"But I ain't," Remy started to sob all at once, falling to his knees he looked up at Milana. "I ain't worthy o' talkin' t' you chere- I ain't worthy o' takin' your time away from a guy who prob'ly is everythin' you need- but I need t' tell you how sorry... I need t' tell you how much it aches, knowin' dat I hurt my Lan, an' drove her away, even when all she ever did was love me, an' take care o' me, and put up wit me. So I'se sorry, petite, more den I could ever tell you, I'se sorry. An' if I got clean only t' 'pologize, an' let you know- den dat's jus' one more way you helped me an' saved my life." Remy stopped and looked like he had deflated, waiting for a reaction.

"Remy," Milana said, trembling. She bent down and put a hand up to his cheek, tears running down her own face. Remy looked at her, and then her hands dropped.

"I... I can't," she said, looking away. "Remy- everything's so messed up, I live here now, not in New York. And there's Miguel, you probably hate him already, but he's one of the sweetest men I know, and he's good to me-"

"Den I don't hate him, I couldn't," Remy said, shaking his head. "He gives you what you deserve petite, I could never hate him for dat."

"-And I have a new job, and this great apartment, I just can't leave everything!"

"Nah," Remy said, shaking his head and slumping down. "Nah, dat's only when you wit me..."

"Remy," Milana groaned.

"No!" Remy said, throwing up his hands. He got to his feet quickly, leaving Milana kneeling as he turned away. "Non," he said softer. "You- you're happy, petite, I see dat- no, Lan, you _should_ be happy. A girl like you deserves a guy who can treat her right- I need t' see dat... I _do_ see dat."

"It-" Milana got to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder, and she could feel him go rigid under his touch. "Up until the last bit... that was one of the happiest times in my life," she said. Remy shuddered.

"Lan, I'm- I'm glad you found dis guy," he said. "I t'ink you be happy wit him, I- I'm sorry."

"Me too," Milana said, and Remy broke away immediately, hurriedly walking away and disappearing down the stairs.

"Good news, I saved the apartment from burning down," Miguel said, coming out of the apartment door. "Bad news, couldn't save the fireball special." He paused and sighed when he saw Milana holding one of the columns in the rail, watching Remy walk out of the front entrance.

"Hey," he said softly putting both arms around her. She subconsciously turned and buried her head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gone," she whispered. Miguel was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"You know what I first thought of you, when I saw you at the bar throwing your phone away?" he asked. Milana shook her head and he smiled. "I thought, why would such a beautiful girl be so upset, on a day like today? And I thought to myself, she looks like someone who's heart had been broken. And you know me, I'm a sucker for a pretty face....

"The thing is, flower, I know you still love him, and he obviously loves you...." Milana pulled away, looking up at him.

"What?" she said. Miguel smiled and wiped away her tears gently, stroking her cheek.

"You are one of the most wonderful girl I've ever met, Millie, and I love you to death, but it's kind of obvious you've never taken your heart back from Cajun Man," he said gently.

"No!" Milana gasped, shaking her head. "No, it's not like that-"

"Milana, please don't even try to deny it, Miguel said softly, still smiling.

Another tear tumbled down her cheek.

"But- but I can't!" she cried. "I have a life here, a home-"

"You had one back in New York too," Miguel said gently. "And I think you miss it, and you miss Remy, I know. You talk about him in your sleep Millie. All I'm saying is, if you truly love him, and think that it's best for you, I'd hurry to catch up with him."

"But it's not fair to you-" Milana said softly.

"Hey flower, love and life are never fair, but just this once I think it's fair to everyone," Miguel said, winking at her. "I never told you about my other girlfriends."

"Ha!" Milana said, lightly smacking his chest. "You? I don't know how you even got _me_."

"Ooh, she's killed me," Miguel groaned. "But seriously, I'm lucky! I got to meet you, and we can still keep in touch. Hey, I know, I'll crash at your place when I'm in New York this winter." Milana laughed.

"Fine then," she said.

"Now hurry, or you'll loose him!" Miguel said. Milana turned when he caught her. "But don't forget this. In California you can pull off a bra and boxer shorts, but fur is out of season."

Milana looked down as he slid her image inducer on her wrist, and notice a small silver heart hanging off the links near the clasp. She looked up and laughed again, giving him a firm peck on the mouth before he waved her off, handing her purse to her.

"Go!" he said, and without thinking twice Milana leapt over the railing, landing on all fours and sprinting off.

"Yeah, like that fast!" Miguel said, laughing. Then he sighed and looked up at the bright sky. "Yup, all clear," he muttered before turning and going back inside.

-

"Remy!" Milana called, running through the streets as fast as she could, ignoring the odd looks she got for her outfit, seeing the tall brown quarry ahead of her, still a block up.

Suddenly she stopped, seeing him hesitate, and when she looked at the store he was in front of she saw it was a bar. For a moment her heart constricted in a panic, but a split second later Remy started walking again, having hardly looked at the pub for a second.

Relief and joy coursed through Milana's body as she took off again, shouting out his name.

Either he didn't hear her due to the traffic noise or didn't want to hear her, but Milana only got a response when she was about ten feet away from him, giving one last cry of "Remy!" as she stumbled. Remy turned around, eyes widening as an off-balance Milana flew into his arms and wrapped her legs around his middle as he almost fell over backwards.

"What?" he cried. "Petite?!"

"Remy," Milana said, breathless. She grinned at him. "I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Remy said, confused.

"Tell you I love you," Milana laughed, kissing Remy as firmly as she could. Remy was caught off guard for a second, then returned the kiss eagerly. When they finally broke away Remy looked confused.

"But chere- what about Miguel? An your life here?" he said. Milana shrugged, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Miguel told me to do what felt right, and he's still speaking to me, and I want to go home," she said softly. Then she hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as she smiled. "Oh Rem, I've missed you!"

"An' I missed you petite," Remy replied, giving her another kiss on the side of the head before hugging her tightly again. "Lan, Remy missed you so much!"

"Not anymore," Milana said. Her forehead on one cheek and hand on the other. Suddenly she felt Remy set her down and sling off his coat, putting it around her shoulders.

"Remy don't want any baddies gettin' t' see anyt'in," he said, winking, and Milana laughed as she put her hands through the sleeves, then held onto Remy again, her head against his chest.

Suddenly they both heard a ringing and Milana reached into her purse as Remy reached into his coat pocket, using the moment he was a fraction of an inch away from Milana again to give her another kiss.

"C'mon Rem," she giggled, pushing him away playfully and looking at her phone.

"Oh, it's yours," Remy said, feigning innocence. Milana rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Oh, dad," she said.

"Milana," Kurt said, sounding breathless on the other end. "I- I told zem I vould not tell, but Remy's coming to see you."

"What?" Milana said, arching an eyebrow.

"Remy, got ze address of vere your new home is," Kurt said, sighing. "Ve didn't mean him to get it, but he's missing now and ve think he's flying out zere to meet you. Jackie thought ve should vait it out, but I thought I should at least varn you, in case you didn't vant-"

"Dad? Are you saying Remy is flying out here to meet me?" Milana gasped, looking up at Remy, who chuckled. "And he stole the money to get the plane tickets?"

"Hey- I didn't!" Remy scowled.

"No- I never said zat-" Kurt said.

"And he hijacked a plane?" She gasped, then glared at Remy, mouthing "I thought you were better than that" and suppressing her laugh.

"Milana, are you hearing things?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"What is he saying now?!" Remy cried. "I'se not doing any o' dose t'ings, Lan, I swear!" Milana burst out laughing much to the confusion of both men listening to her, and finally she fell backwards, Remy catching her.

"Yeah dad, I heard about Remy actually," she said, still laughing. "You called about half an hour too late."

"Zen vot is so funny?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Here, let me put you on with my new boyfriend, he can explain," Milana said, holding the phone above her head. Remy took it as he kneeled down, Milana contently resting in his lap.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello?" Kurt said on the other end. There was a moment of confused silence.

"Who is zis?" Kurt said at last.

"Remy," Remy said.

"Vot?" Kurt gasped. "Zen you two-?"

"Oui," Remy said, beaming as he held Milana with one arm.

"Vonderful!" Kurt exclaimed. "See? I told you-"

"Why did you tell de petite I stole money and a plane t' get here?" Remy interrupted.

"Vot?" Milana stifled a giggle as Remy looked down.

"What you told de petite-"

"I never said zat, she vos talking on her own!" Kurt said.

"Really?" Remy arched an eyebrow and looked down at Milana, who shrugged. A second later she jumped up, squealing, as Remy tickled her, then chased her down the street, both laughing as Kurt shouted to know what was going on.


End file.
